


Happy Graduation, My Kangstar!

by yourvirgostar



Category: Cravity (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourvirgostar/pseuds/yourvirgostar
Summary: Banyak orang bilang masa-masa SMA adalah masa-masa yang paling menyenangkan, dan Minhee sepenuhnya setuju.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 3





	Happy Graduation, My Kangstar!

Tiga tahun menghabiskan waktu di sekolah dari pagi hingga sore membuat Minhee memiliki banyak kenangan indah tentang masa putih abu-abunya. Teman-temannya yang baik dan lucu, guru-gurunya yang suportif, serta suasana sekolahnya yang nyaman untuk membantu dia bertumbuh dan berkembang selama ini.

Hari ini hari kelulusan. Secinta apapun Minhee kepada sekolah dan semua orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya, dia tetap harus meninggalkan sekolah ini. Sebagian dirinya merasa senang, karena dia sangat _excited_ untuk memasuki kehidupan baru di perkuliahan nanti. Namun, ada bagian dirinya yang merasa sedih karena ia pasti akan merindukan momen-momen bahagia bersama orang-orang di sini. Ia akan merindukan jajanan ibu kantin yang enak dan murah. Ia akan merindukan teman-temannya yang suka iseng bercanda di saat jam kosong. Ia akan merindukan UKS tempat dia pura-pura sakit agar tak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Ia akan merindukan semuanya.

_But life is a never-ending process of growing up, isn't it? So he decided to cerish all those memories in his heart, and be ready to take one step closer towards his dreams._

Sudah menjadi tradisi di SMA 917 bahwa hari kelulusan anak kelas 12 berarti hari besar untuk seluruh warga sekolah. Bunga dan spanduk ucapan selamat ada di mana-mana. Tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar di hari itu, semua anak-anak kelas 12 berada di auditorium untuk mengikuti upacara kelulusan. Sementara anak-anak kelas 11 dan 12 tumpah ruah di lapangan meramaikan acara festival makanan dan pentas seni.

Minhee sudah duduk diantara teman-temannya di auditorium. Dia memutar kepalanya ke arah lantai dua, ke tempat di mana para orang tua dan wali murid berada. Minhee mencari sosok familiar yang ia lihat setiap hari di rumah, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. _Mungkin masih di jalan_ , begitu pikirnya.

Awalnya, Minhee agak sedih karena ayah kesayangannya tidak bisa hadir hari ini. Tapi dia mengerti. Dia selalu mengerti tentang Ayah dan kesibukannya. Ayahnya adalah dokter yang tidak bisa sesuka hati izin meninggalkan pekerjaannya, apalagi hanya untuk menghadiri acara seremonial seperti ini. Sementara di luar sana masih ada nyawa orang lain yang perlu diselamatkan Tuhan lewat perantara tangan hebat ayahnya. Jadi, Minhee berusaha tersenyum di hari bahagianya. Toh, ayahnya tidak bisa hadir karena sedang melakukan pekerjaan yang mulia. Toh, Ayah bekerja sekeras itu juga demi dirinya. Toh, masih ada Ibun. 

Minhee membuka aplikasi pesan di handphone-nya, dan mengetik sebaris kalimat untuk dikirim ke Ibun. **_Bun, nanti videoin aku ya pas aku lagi salaman sama Pak Kepsek. Biar Ayah liat :D_**

Terkirim!

Lalu, fokus Minhee kembali ke pembawa acara yang mengumumkan bahwa upacara kelulusan akan segera dimulai. Jadi dia memasukkan handphone-nya dan menghadap ke depan, menunggu giliran namanya dipanggil untuk menuju ke panggung tempat dia akan menerima surat kelulusan secara simbolis oleh Kepala Sekolah.

Saat namanya dipanggil, Minhee menuju ke panggung dengan percaya diri. Memori tentang hari-harinya di sekolah ini berkelebat bak sebuah film dokumenter di kepalanya. Minhee ingat hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini masih memakai seragam putih biru dongker, penuh dengan rasa grogi dan senang yang bercampur jadi satu. Kemudian hari-hari di mana ia belajar banyak hal di sini, tidak cuma tentang akademik tapi banyak hal lainnya seperti tentang persahabatan, tentang kerja keras, tentang disiplin, dan tentang mimpi. Ia juga ingat perjalanannya yang tidak melulu tentang canda dan tawa, namun ada juga keringat dan air mata. Ada hari di mana ia merasa pelajaran di sekolah sangat memuakkan, membuat dirinya hanya ingin pulang dan bergelung di dalam selimutnya yang nyaman sambil menonton anime kesukaannya. Tapi, sekarang di sinilah dia, berhasil melewati semuanya dengan baik berkat kegigihannya dan bantuan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, terutama Ibun dan Ayah.

Lima langkah sebelum gilirannya menerima surat kelulusan dari Kepala Sekolah, Minhee menengok ke arah lantai dua. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat dua orang yang paling ia sayangi sedang berdiri di sana dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Ayahnya bahkan masih memegang jas dokter, yang berarti dia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Walaupun terlihat sedikit lelah, namun Ayahnya memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan sama seperti dirinya. Tiba-tiba hati Minhee penuh dengan rasa haru, membayangkan Ayahnya yang menyempatkan datang ke sini demi membuat anak satu-satunya ini senang. Jadi, Minhee memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan melambaikan tangan balik kepada Ayah dan Ibun.

Setelah semua rangkaian seremonial selesai, Minhee langsung berlari ke luar mencari-cari Ayah dan Ibunnya. Saat dia sudah menemukan figur familiar itu, dia berlari lebih kencang dan menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Ayahnya.

Ayah hanya tertawa lebar melihat kelakuan putranya yang terkadang masih seperti anak kecil. _Rasanya baru kemarin mengantar Adek ke TK, tiba-tiba sekarang udah lulus SMA aja_ , batin Ayah. 

"Selamat, ya, jagoan Ayah!" Kata Ayah sambil menepuk punggung Minhee.

"Ayah kirain nggak dateng."

"Ayah kan kemarin _long shift_ biar hari ini bisa liat Adek lulusan," Jawab Ayah.

"Nggak sadar si Adek, Yah. Sibuk nyoba baju semaleman tuh," Ibun menimpali, "Ini Ibun nggak dipeluk, Dek?"

Minhee melepas pelukan Ayah dan mendekati Ibunnya. "Ibun! Makasih udah dateng."

"Selamat, Adek! Hadiahnya di _-list_ aja, ya. Nanti Ibun beli pake uang Ayah." 

"Loh, kok Ayah lagi yang jadi korban?"

Ibun dan Minhee tertawa melihat Ayah yang pura-pura marah. Minhee lalu memandangi kedua orang tuanya, dan berfikir betapa dia bersyukur dilahirkan di keluarga ini. Betapa dia beruntung punya Ayah yang suportif terhadap semua pilihan-pilihan hidupnya, yang tidak pernah lelah berusaha memberikan semua hal-hal yang terbaik untuk dia, dan yang selalu hadir di saat-saat dia membutuhkan sosok Ayah untuk bersandar. Betapa dia bahagia punya Ibun yang selalu melimpahinya dengan banyak kasih sayang, yang selalu tersenyum maklum atas semua kelakuan baik dan buruknya, dan yang tidak pernah lelah memberinya banyak pelajaran hidup, utamanya tentang kebaikan.

"Yah, Bun, makasih ya udah sayang sama Adek walaupun kadang Adek bandel," Minhee memposisikan diri diantara kedua orang tuanya dan merangkul mereka.

"Dek, Ayah sama Ibun yang makasih. Makasih udah jadi anak baik. Makasih udah bikin Ayah sama Ibun bangga. Berkat kamu, Ayah sama Ibun jadi belajar banyak hal selama membesarkan kamu. Pokoknya Ayah sama Ibun selalu doain yang terbaik buat Adek," Ayah mengusap kepala Minhee.

"Ibun juga sayang banget sama Adek walaupun Adek suka lupa beresin tempat tidur kalo pagi," Ibun ikut berbicara.

Minhee tersenyum. Iya, dia sungguh beruntung. Minhee berjanji dia akan tumbuh dengan baik agar bisa menjadi manusia yang punya banyak cinta dan kasih sayang seperti Ibunnya, serta agar ia bisa menjadi laki-laki yang hebat dan bertanggung jawab seperti Ayahnya.

Tapi itu nanti. Untuk saat ini, Minhee hanya ingin merayakan hari bahagianya bersama Ayah dan Ibunnya.

**_Happy graduation, kangstar! May the road ahead of you will be filled with lots of pretty things. I love you so much, anak baik_ ** **_♡_ **


End file.
